fantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beatles
The Beatles were undoubtedly the most popular and influential rock band of all time despite lasting for less than a decade. Emerging in Britain in the early sixties, they became a phenomenon in their homeland. When they reached the United States mid-decade they were just as popular. Everything they released was a hit, with numerous hit albums and singles, many certified. They ushered in the "British Invasion", with many new artists from Britain bringing in the new "British Beat" sound popular in the UK at the time at first before other artists brought different sounds. The biggest British Invasion bands to come later included The Rolling Stones, The Who, and The Kinks. The Beatles' work spanned all genres, from folk to hard rock, from traditional to experimental. They had several successful films. At the end of the decade the group broke up due to various reasons. One major reason cited is due to the relationship between John Lennon and Yoko Ono. Ultimately Paul McCartney went on to have the most successful solo career, although all four were successful after the breakup. The group received a star on the Walk of Fame along with all four individually. McCartney and Ringo Starr received knighthood, although Starr had previously declined interest. All four have been inducted as a band and as individuals, with Starr being given the "Award for Musical Excellence" rather than inducted as a performer. The Beatles' song Lady Madonna was done in the style of Fats Domino, which he later covered. George Harrison was responsible for introducing East Indian culture to the group, allowing for a raga sound to be introduced to their work in songs such as Tomorrow Never Knows. The group's first big hit was Twist and Shout, a cover of The Top Notes (although often credited to The Isley Brothers). The Beatles were inducted their first year of eligibility. Blue-eyed soul musician Joe Cocker successfully covered their song With a Little Help from My Friends. His version would become famous as the theme song for the TV show The Wonder Years. ''Compilation ''The Beatles: 1 was the first collection of chart-toppers to become a bestseller. The film Across the Universe was based around their work. The name Beatles was inspired by Buddy Holly and the Crickets. The Beatles were noted for their long, bowl-cut hairstyles, considered edgy at the time. Hard rock band Aerosmith successfully covered their song Come Together. ''Their song ''Helter-Skelter is considered to be an early metal song, but is also connected to the Charles Manson murders. The Beatles also introduced the concept of having songs designed to segue into the next, later made famous by space rock band Pink Floyd. Album Sgt. Pepper has been preserved in the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress. Weird Al Yankovic parodied their hit Taxman with Pac-Man. ''The song ''Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da caused controversy in Britain due to it sounding like "bloody", which is a profanity in Britain. There was an episode of The Powerpuff Girls based entirely around their work. Lennon caused controversy when he argued that the public were more infatuated with his band than with Jesus, and that Christian faith was declining to the extent that it might be outlasted by rock music. His opinions drew no controversy when originally published in the London newspaper The Evening Standard, but drew angry reactions from Christian communities when republished in the United States that July. This resulted in the band no longer touring. There was for awhile a rumor that McCartney had died and there were clues in their music and albums to prove it. This was later disproven. The artwork for the album Yesterday and Today had to be censored due to its depiction of the band sitting covered by decapitated baby dolls covered in raw meat. The song Revolution was written in response to all the protest and anti-establishment songs been released at the time, intended to calm everyone down. Pop group The Monkees was created as a parody of The Beatles, including the TV show. The group broke through in 1962 with Love Me Do. There is an entire Sirius XM station dedicated to their work. The song I Feel Fine is noted as being the first to feature feedback, in its case caused by accidentally getting the guitar too close to the speaker. Lady Madonna was used for the video game Dr. Mario. ''They were inducted by Mick Jagger of the Stones. ''Glass Onion refers to various songs including Strawberry Fields Forever and the rumored connection between the Paul is Dead conspiracy and I Am the Walrus. ''They are referenced in the classic Disney film ''The Jungle Book. Jam band Soulive did a tribute album called Rubber Soulive, after the Beatles album Rubber Soul. It even uses similar artwork. Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:First year inductees Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Raga rock Category:Folk rock Category:Hard rock Category:Garage rock Category:British invasion Category:Sixties Category:Pop rock Category:Diamond sellers Category:Soft rock